Danse d'écume
by Moody Poison
Summary: L'onde, salvatrice, l'entraîne et la berce. La mer, protectrice, l'appelle, lui murmure sa tendresse. Et la valse des vagues, suave et intime, la couvre d'écume, la fait sienne. Ficlet.


**Danse d'écume**

_« With hands held high into a sky so blue as the ocean opens up to swallow you. »  
>Linkin Park<em>

L'onde caresse son corps au rythme d'un courant doux et trompeur. Le sel et l'écume dessinent sur sa peau des arabesques suaves, épousant la moindre de ses formes. Les vagues se traînent dans une valse sereine, allant et venant sur le sable de leur sensualité presqu'indécente.

Ondine jalouse la mer. Un peu. Elle n'est jamais séparée de ses amants, elle. Ils sont là, éternels. Où qu'elle soit, en son fond comme sur ses rivages, son être effleure la terre, la cajole amoureusement ou la dévaste selon son humeur. Sur toute sa surface, la brise joue avec elle, elles dansent ensemble ivres et fiévreuses, inventent les tempêtes ou instaurent le calme. Elles régissent leur univers inconstant sous un ciel amusé et des astres bienveillants. Elle ondule aussi avec la lune, s'agite en marées silencieuse pour mieux apprécier son amie nocturne. Les nuages aussi l'aiment, aussi inconstants soient-ils. Ils aiment s'abreuver en elle quand le soleil se fait de plomb, aiment lui faire de l'ombre, aiment se faire brouillard pour l'effleurer, lui ressembler peut-être.

La jeune femme continue à avancer vers l'horizon. Elle n'a plus pieds maintenant; mais quelle importance ? Là-bas, le bleu du ciel se découpe, majestueux. Le soleil poursuit sa course lente et inéluctable; bientôt, les teintes changeront pour se parer des lueurs crépusculaires. Après, la nuit reprendra ses droits; la danse deviendra alors nocturne, plus mystérieuse encore, plus sombre, plus intime. Jusqu'au matin suivant, où les flots s'éveilleront à nouveau sous une lumière nouvelle.

Cycle infini.

Ondine jalouse son idole. Ses enfants vivent en son sein pour toujours. Ils ne partent pas du jour au lendemain, la laissant seule et morose, vide et malheureuse. Ils vivent en elle, naissent et meurent dans ses bras d'écume. Jamais elle n'est seule. Tout son contraire. C'est une mère qui incarne la vie, une mère univers.

Et la danse l'emplit de sentiments contradictoires, tristes et joyeux.

Ondine s'est décidée. Depuis un moment déjà, l'idée germait dans son esprit, folle, obscène, impossible. Mais une fois enracinée, elle lui a paru tellement plus naturelle. Mille fois plus raisonnable que ces absurdités humaines. Après tout, elle n'avait plus personne, tous étaient partis avant elle, la délaissant dans un monde de souvenirs, sous le voile gris et amer de la solitude. Et si elle disparaissait à son tour, qui chérirait tous ces souvenirs ? Ceux de ses amis, de ses amants ? Celui de son mari, celui de ses enfants ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'âge l'emporter, elle et sa mémoire, elle et son cœur. C'est pourquoi elle a préféré cette solution.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour parfait.

Ondine nage, déjà rodée à l'exercice, toujours dans son élément. Elle se sent à sa place quand le sel lui pique les yeux et brûle ses lèvres gercées, quand elle sillonne l'eau froide, quand elle inspire cette liberté à plein poumons. Une liberté un peu terrifiante et grisante. Une attraction mystique.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrête. Elle se sent bercée par les vagues et les courants. Au loin, l'horizon la nargue. Et elle ne se retourne pas; elle devine aisément que la côte sera loin, très loin derrière elle. Elle a peur du doute, craint que si jamais elle aperçoit un bout de terre, l'envie de faire volte-face l'étreindra jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ou étouffe. Plutôt que ça, elle préfère s'enivrer de la plénitude qui émane des bleus intenses de l'océan et du ciel.

Elle est nue, désormais. Elle ignore depuis quand. Avait-elle inconsciemment retiré son maillot ? La mer le lui avait-elle arraché pour mieux l'accueillir ? Elle se laissa glisser sur le dos, contempla les nuages qui s'effilochaient haut dans le ciel. En levant les bras, pourrait-elle les atteindre ? Un sourire effleura ses lèvres à cette pensée, puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa transporter par les courants invisibles, attendit patiemment qu'on l'accepte, que la mer la prenne dans ses bras. Puis qu'elle l'entraîne dans ses tréfonds froids et paisibles, si vivants avec leurs mille trésors cachés, leurs mystères éternels, qu'elle puisse enfin s'abandonner à ce réconfortant silence ouaté. Engloutie à jamais.

Un nouveau monde loin du tumulte.

Pour enfin devenir écume.


End file.
